Um Casal Divino
by Gabrielle Briant
Summary: Tradução da OneShot ‘A Match Made in Heaven’, da Lone Butterfly. Uma discussão nos Portões do Céu entre uma pessoa ligeiramente morta, uma totalmente morta e o Arcanjo Gabriel. SSGH. [Aviso: cristianismo abordado]. COMPLETA.


_Todos os personagens que você reconhecer pertencem à J. K. Rowling (exceto o Arcanjo Gabriel, claro)._

_N/T: A Lone Butterfly foi quem escreveu esta fanfiction e me deu permissão para traduzi-la. Seu título original é A Match Made in Heaven. O link pode ser encontrado nos meus favoritos._

_N/A: Atenção! Essa fic está cheia de referências cristãs. Se você não se sente confortável com o cristianismo, tampouco se sentirá com essa estória._

* * *

**UM CASAL DIVINO**

_**Lone Butterfly**_

- Eu não vou entrar.

- Tens que entrar, Srta. Granger. São as regras.

- Eu não estou morta; logo, não vou entrar!

- Srta. Granger, como já expliquei, _estás_ morta. Neste exato momento, teus amigos estão preparando o teu velório.

- Então me deixe voltar como fantasma! Têm um monte de coisas que ainda não fiz!

- Não estás qualificada para voltar como fantasma, Srta. Granger. Agora, por favor, passe pelo Portão.

- Isso é ridículo! Eu me recuso a ouvir mais uma palavrinha sequer que venha do senhor. Se o senhor não pode me ajudar, vá encontrar alguém que possa. Eu não cruzarei esse portal de maneira alguma!

O homem loiro e alto enterrou o seu rosto brilhante entre as mãos e gemeu. Hermione observou com interesse as enormes asas fecharam-se junto ao seu corpo.

- Você parece tenso.

- Srta. Granger, – O ente começou com uma voz fria, porém educada. – Eu _sou_ o Arcanjo Gabriel, terceiro responsável por todo o Paraíso e mensageiro do Senhor desde o início dos tempos. A senhorita _não_ vai encontrar ninguém aqui com maior autoridade, desde que o Senhor está um pouco ocupado agora; _então, por favor, passe pelo portão_!

- Sr. Gabriel, eu agradeço o tempo que o senhor perdeu tentando explicar a minha morte, que é um equívoco, eu lhe garanto, mas eu me sinto ótima e gostaria de voltar para os meus amigos, da forma que for necessária.

Parecendo extremamente aflito, ele começou estalar os dedos, enquanto cantava repetidamente o mantra:

"_Eu não sou Lúcifer, eu sou um anjo bom."_

- Srta. Grang---

- Mas se não é a Sabe-Tudo! – Uma terceira voz veio de dentro do enorme Portão. – Eu sempre achei que você pensaria em se desviar antes de ser atingida por uma maldição da morte. Quem você trouxe consigo hoje? Minerva? Ou a espalhafatosa da Nymphadora?

Hermione piscou duas vezes. Seus olhos se abriram tanto que ela chegou a lembrar uma coruja, enquanto olhava nos olhos do _totalmente_ morto – e aparentemente jovem – ex-professor de Poções.

- Professor Snape?

- Ah, bom dia, Severo! Vejo que recebestes o pergaminho – Gabriel disse alegremente.

- Você está no céu? – Hermione perguntou, atônita.

- É claro que estou no céu, Srta. Granger; onde mais poderia estar? – Antes que Hermione pudesse responder, Severo voltou-se para o Arcanjo, que exibia um malicioso risinho tipicamente sonserino. – O _senhor_ pode se explicar?

- Ora, vamos, Severo! Já deverias ter percebido que as tuas técnicas de intimidação não funcionam comigo. Creio que saibas exatamente o que aquele pergaminho significa. – Ele alisou a porta da sua asa, ajeitando algumas penas que estavam desarrumadas, enquanto continuava. – De fato, agora que estás aqui, vou-me embora. Terei que receber mais algumas pessoas desse lado do Portão durante esta semana... Deixarei a Srta. Hermione Jane Granger nas tuas mais que capacitadas mãos.

Severo fechou a cara enquanto Gabriel fugia. Ele viu com frustração e resignação a figura do anjo se dissipar antes de voltar-se para Hermione e atravessar o Portão.

- Pare de abrir e fechar a boca, Srta. Granger, você está começando a parecer um peixe. Entre logo; há muito que se ver e fazer daquele lado do portão, e eu não tenho o dia todo.

- Oh, mas, entenda, Professor: está acontecendo um terrível engano, como eu estava tentando explicar ao Sr. Anjo, que é muito simpático; _eu não morri_. E simplesmente devo voltar para o Harry e o Rony – Hermione estava tão ansiosa para fazer-se entender, que o seu nervosismo começava a bloquear todo e qualquer pensamento racional.

- O Sr. Potter e o Sr. Weasley acabaram de encerrar o seu velóri---

- O Anjo disse agorinha mesmo que eles estavam _preparando_ o meu velório! – ela cerrou os olhos, procurando em Snape qualquer sinal que denunciasse que ele estivera mentindo.

- A vida passa rápido quando se está divertindo, Srta. Granger.

- Eu pensei que estivéssemos _mortos_.

- De certa forma, estamos. São as vidas do Sr. Potter e do Sr. Weasley que estão voando. As nossas estão, na verdade, bem paradas; _pois você não quer passar pelo Portão_.

- O que o manuscrito significa? – ela apontou para o pequeno pergaminho que Severo carregava.

- Nada – ele respondeu, enfiando-o em seu bolso. – Passe pelo Portão.

- Como você veio parar no Céu? – Hermione insistiu, determinada a ter pelo menos um dos seus questionamentos respondido.

- Da mesma forma que você, Srta. Granger: tendo um pai anglicano ligeiramente devoto que me arrastou para a igreja por tempo suficiente para que eu absorvesse os ensinamentos religiosos. Meu pai pode ter sido um alcoólatra, mas nunca tomou um gole sequer aos domingos. Era o único dia em que a minha mãe largava a sua varinha e saía em público com ele de livre e espontânea vontade. O amor nos obriga a fazer coisas estranhas...

- Por que você veio ao Portão me receber? Por que não o Diretor?

- Eu não vou ficar aqui parado respondendo às suas perguntas; Merlin sabe que elas podem se arrastar pela eternidade. Entre, e eu lhe darei o tempo que você quiser para tirar as suas dúvidas.

- Mas é isso que eu estou perguntando, Professor: por que _você_?

- Porque fui eu quem recebeu o pergaminho – ele respondeu, resignado. Snape recostou-se ao grande pilar de pedra, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar no portão, que, aberto, balançava lentamente.

- Mas o que o pergaminho significa?

- Srta. Granger, por que você quer retornar ao seu plano de existência anterior?

Ela pareceu um tanto surpresa com a pergunta, mas, depois de um tempo, respondeu:

- Eu acho que quero estar ao lado de Harry e Rony, e quero terminar de viver. Simplesmente não me parece justo que eu tenha abdicado da minha infância para lutar numa guerra e, no fim, me serem negados os benefícios da paz.

- Você esperava se casar com o Sr. Weasley? E viver feliz para sempre, cercada por seus amigos e parentes?

- Bem, não exatamente – ela corou levemente. – Eu não sou idiota, Professor. Eu sei que Luna tem uma queda por Rony, assim como sei que os sentimentos dele são recíprocos há meses. Mas Harry e Gina estão para se casar! Eu queria poder estar lá. Eu voltaria para escola e conseguiria um bom emprego; talvez como pesquisadora. Eu não tinha ilusões de me casar; Rony sempre disse que eu sou _louca_. Mas eu sinto falta dos meus amigos, Senhor.

Ela enfatizou a última palavra, exatamente da maneira que Rony fizera por anos. Secretamente, imaginou por que uma estranha expressão cruzou o rosto do Professor Snape... Eles se encaram por um momento, antes de ele dizer:

- A primeira filha de Harry e Gina será batizada em sua homenagem. Hermione Grace nascerá em menos de três anos.

- Como você sabe? – Ela perguntou, não apenas surpresa com o que Snape sabia, mas também com o fato que ele estava dividindo tal conhecimento com ela.

Ele afastou a sua longa manga branca e estendeu o que Hermione imaginou ser uma varinha.

- É granito, trinta centímetros com essência de alecrim. Nossas varinhas são feitas com pedras e plantas. – Ele discretamente deu um sorriso sarcástico quando Hermione se aproximou, quase atravessando o Portão simplesmente por sua curiosidade em desvendar o desconhecido.

Ela deu um passo para trás quando Severo meneou a varinha e começou a falar em latim. Um espelho se formou perto dela.

- Olhe para o seu reflexo – Ele disse suavemente, observando-a virar-se devagar.

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro deslumbrado. As mãos foram aos seus cabelos castanhos, ainda abundantes, mas agora presos num elegante coque em sua nuca, com alguns cachos soltos que balançavam suavemente na sua testa e atrás das orelhas. Ela trajava uma túnica aberta enfeitada com fios prateados. Por baixo, uma longa veste de seda branca, que lhe caía tão perfeitamente que parecia ter sido feita sob medida, somente para o seu corpo. Mas foi quando Hermione olhou para o seu rosto que realmente começou a ficar maravilhada.

Hermione não tinha uma beleza óbvia, como Lilá Brown. Ou uma sensualidade latente que levava os garotos à loucura, como Gina. Mas o seu rosto parecia mais velho, sem nem um pouco da leveza da infância ou da displicente alegria adolescente que ela vira quando olhou o seu rosto pela última vez. Ela passou a mão por ele, impressionada com a pele maravilhosa e olhos brilhantes.

- Eu... Eu tenho...

- Entre trinta e trinta e cinco anos. Logo após os seus anos dolorosos e esquisitos, mas antes de seu corpo começar a lhe deixar na mão. Todos aqui têm a mesma idade. Você vai se surpreender muito ao encontrar pessoas como Alvo ou Sirius Black... pessoas que você nunca conheceu nesta idade.

- Sirius está aqui? – Ela perguntou. – Você odeia Sirius.

- Não existe ódio naquele lado do Portão – Severo a corrigiu. – Por favor, não me entenda mal, Srta. Granger: Sirius Black e eu jamais seremos amigos. Nós somos conhecidos que se toleram, pois ambos queremos seguir as regras deste lugar para podermos desfrutar de seus benefícios. Alvo ajuda, não nos convidando para jogar pôquer na mesma noite.

- Se joga pôquer no Céu?

- O que você esperava? Que todos passassem o dia inteiro cantando sentados em círculo?

- Bem, eu não posso dizer que passei muito tempo pensando no que faria quando chegasse aqui, já que eu não esperava que fosse tão logo.

- Então há algo que a Srta. Granger não investigou? Você realmente estava certa de que sobreviveria à guerra?

- Eu não tinha certeza de nada, Professor, principalmente depois que o senhor morreu.

- O que você sabe da forma que eu morri? – ele meneou a varinha e o espelho sumiu.

- Draco voltou a Hogwarts depois que Gina foi capturada, você deve saber disso. Luna o encontrou ferido e desmaiado nos limites da Floresta Proibida e o trouxe para o castelo; ela e Harry discutiram um bocado por causa disso. Draco acordou no meio do caminhou e começou a balbuciar sobre como ele tinha salvado Gina, e onde ela estava escondida, e como Voldemort azarou o senhor até a morte. Ele disse que você tinha desistido, pois sabia que Harry venceria e não agüentava mais viver consigo mesmo.

- Nós não sabemos de tudo aqui, Srta. Granger – Severo respondeu lentamente. – Eles escondem coisas suficientes de nós para que jamais nos cansemos de conversar uns com os outros. Eu estou certo que você terá um monte de histórias para me contar sobre o fim da guerra. A única coisa que eu sabia era que o Sr. Malfoy e a Srta. Weasley estavam ambos a salvo.

- Nós passaremos muito tempo juntos, Professor? – Hermione perguntou curiosamente.

- Srta. Granger, você acredita que o Sr. Potter e a Srta. Weasley possam ser almas-gêmeas? Ou o Sr. Weasley e a Srta. Lovegood?

- Essa é uma pergunta estranha, senhor. – Ela considerou por um momento antes de responder. – Eu não sei se diria que Harry e Gina são almas-gêmeas. Eles se completam. Gina que ser mãe, Harry quer uma família, e por isso eles são perfeitos juntos. Mas eu acho que Rony e Luna são; ela realmente é a única pessoa que eu conheço que pode amar Rony exatamente como ele é.

- Você não acha um pouco estranho que Deus espere que nós encontremos em vida uma pessoa que seja perfeita para nós no meio dos bilhões que habitaram ou irão habitar a terra, mesmo quando, normalmente, em nosso círculo social apenas têm pessoas de nossa faixa etária?

- Eu não entendo o que você quer dizer – Ela o olhou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Eu estou dizendo que talvez a alma gêmea do Sr. Potter seja uma mulher que nasceu há duzentos anos; uma mulher que ele conhecerá quando chegar aqui. Assim como ocorrerá com a Srta. Weasley. Os relacionamentos terrenos não são nada quando comparados até mesmo com as amizades que se têm no Céu. Isso é a eternidade, Srta. Granger, e é aqui que nós vivemos com as nossas almas-gêmeas. Alvo foi apresentado a uma maravilhosa bruxa indiana que viveu no início do século XVII. É um processo impressionante.

- Como nós achamos as almas-gêmeas? – Hermione perguntou, ansiosa.

- Nós somos avisados quando elas chegam, caso não já estejam aqui quando chegamos.

- Como? – Ela perguntou novamente. – Como nós somos avisados? Nós vivemos com as almas-gêmeas? Elas simplesmente aceitam que somos?

Ele ficou parado, olhando para ela com os braços cruzados e sua varinha cuidadosamente postada em seu coldre.

- Ah! – ela finalmente disse, com uma voz sem emoção. – Entendi.

- Entendeu, Srta. Granger?

- E eu não posso pedir uma revisão, eu suponho?

- Eu certamente gostaria de ver _você_ explicar a Deus que Ele cometeu um erro. Talvez, se você erguer o seu braço insistentemente, como fez quando era caloura em Hogwarts...

- Você _realmente_ acredita que _nós_ podemos ser almas-gêmeas?

- Eu acredito que fui o pior homem que poderia ser, e ainda assim tive o perdão de Deus. Eu acredito no ódio que me consumiu com a mesma intensidade que acredito no amor que me salvou. – Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar o seu obviamente ensaiado discurso. – Eu acredito que jogo pôquer a cada sete dias com o homem que eu matei, e que duas vezes por semana eu pratico golfe com um trouxa americano chamado Howard Wheeler, que gosta de fuçar o meu laboratório de poções logo depois. Eu acredito que posso coexistir com Black e que eu jamais terminarei os livros que têm nas bibliotecas...

- Aqui têm bibliotecas? – A voz fraca de Hermione o cortou.

- Centenas, Srta. Granger – ele respondeu educadamente. – Com manuscritos do começo dos tempos que não mais existem na terra.

- E o Diretor está aqui?

- Se eu tivesse certeza que seria você, eu o traria junto.

- Mas você não sabia que seria eu. Você perguntou pela Professora McGonagall ou Tonks.

- Minerva me entediaria, e Nymphadora me enlouqueceria – ele disse. – Alvo achava que seria você.

- Sério?

- Ele me disse uma vez, antes de nós morrermos, que se nós realmente encontrássemos a uma alma-gêmea no Paraíso, a minha seria a única pessoa capaz de agüentar a minha natureza sarcástica e meu desejo de passar a maior parte do tempo lendo.

- Você ainda pode ser sarcástico aqui? O que acontece quando Rony e Harry chegarem?

- Eles serão convidados para as mesmas noites de Pôquer do Black. As minhas já estão cheias, de qualquer forma.

- E nós? O que acontece conosco?

- Por enquanto nada. Quando você cruzar o Portão e adentrar o Paraíso, nós procuraremos uma varinha para você. Depois, se você quiser, almoçaremos com Alvo e você poderá conhecer a alma-gêmea dele, antes de irmos à nossa casa; ela é espaçosa e tem dois quartos – ele imediatamente adicionou.

- E as bibliotecas?

- Nós podemos conhecer as bibliotecas antes de visitar Alvo – Severo disse, com uma crescente animação em sua voz. Ele passou a mão por uma barreira invisível que Hermione pôde sentir ao aproximar-se dele.

- E nós? – ela repetiu lentamente, segurando a mão dele enquanto cuidadosamente passava pelo portão. O seu corpo ficou visivelmente relaxado, enquanto o dele ficou tenso. – O que acontece conosco?

- Eventualmente, nos apaixonaremos, Srta. Granger – Ele falou quase num sussurro. Cuidadosamente, ele estendeu o seu braço para, num gesto atrapalhado, afagar o rosto dela. – Mas isso pode esperar.

Eles se olharam em silêncio, tentando aceitar o seu futuro. Hermione percebeu que se imaginar passando a eternidade ao lado do Professor era bem mais fácil do que ela previra; e aquela idéia era, na verdade, um tanto tentadora. Os seus devaneios foram interrompidos quando Snape falou:

- Você está pronta, Srta. Gra---

- Hermione – Ela corrigiu.

- Severo – Ele respondeu.

- Severo – Hermione repetiu educadamente. – Você pode, por favor, me levar à loja de varinhas? E depois para ver o Diretor?

- Será um prazer – Ele concordou, com um pequeno esboço de sorriso formando-se em seus lábios. Hermione imaginou se mesmo passando a eternidade ao lado dele, ela algum dia chegaria a ver um sorriso.

- Obrigada. – Eles deram-se os braços e Hermione o permitiu acompanhá-la pela via dourada que se abriu à sua frente.

- No caminho talvez você possa me explicar sobre o Amasso de pelos ruivos e cara amassada que apareceu em nossa casa há uns seis meses. Ele insiste que o seu nome é Bichento e que pertence à minha alma-gêmea; mas é claro que você jamais possuiria uma besta tão irritante, certo?

A gargalhada dela ecoou pelos portões do céu, propagando-se pelos prédios de marfim, e fluindo como mel na alma de um homem faminto.

E ele era exatamente isso.

**XxXxXxX**

_fim_

**XxXxXxX**

_Gente, essa fic eh fofa demais!!!!! E eu nem gosto de SS/HG! Hehehe!! Espero q vcs tenham gostado tanto qto eu!_

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Um xêru bem grande na Shey, que betou!!!_


End file.
